TOUHOU CONFLICT: Lunar War
by Aeos React
Summary: The moon has suffered from its rising population, and now seeks to use the Earth to ease the problem, and expects an easy victory, though the earth has changed in many ways, and these will give them the toughest time they ever had, AU Game X-over.


I do not own Touhou Project or Ace Combat, or Endwar, some Halo, Lost Planet aliens, some weapons and mechs, grappling hook action from Just Cause and a lot of other stuff.

This is basically an AU.

With quite a large amount of differences.

TOUHOU CONFLICT: The Lunar War

The Lunarian Empire, located on (you guessed it) the moon, and was a hidden realm, similar to Gensokyo, except it was a place of advanced science and magic, which was ruled by an Emperor, and had a population that had long since ceased aging as the people had advanced to the point where they did away with death from old age.

Though this lead to problems, as the population soared way past the limits, and soon the Lunarian kingdom began to suffer, all the way to the capital city of the moon, and they were in a deep problem, however, they knew the Earth was also not doing well either.

The entire planet had gone through a complete continental shift, the landmasses changing and altering themselves, until the world became completely different.

However, the humans on Earth had managed to survive, though they lost much of their number, and this resulted in the loss of practically all Lunarian creations sent to the Earth and loss of their agents who could not get to safety, though out of the planets 7 billion, only 898 million made it to safety, and then after everything was slow, but the Lunarian long range observers in space managed to view the next 100 years as humanity went up to 2 billion, 33 million and then the numbers slowed down after that, and soon the signs of large cities on the lands had appeared again.

Then came the appearance of a massive asteroid, which looked to be a world ender-class asteroid, and was on course with the Earth, then as it neared, the asteroid broke apart into millions of pieces, which destroyed the long range observers, and then the Lunarians didn't know what happened and saw that a massive field of space rocks blocked their view of the Earth, but that no longer concerned them.

Their civilization was in danger of complete collapse, and then there was a meeting.

"This crisis cannot continue anymore," spoke one of the many Lunarian Consolers.

"I agree, a plan of action is needed," came another voice.

"Then I believe we must implement our oldest plan," came the voice of the Emperor himself, "the colonization of the Earth."

Normally there would be Lunarians who would disagree, but the current problems left them with no other option, and they all saw it as a chance to get rid those they saw as impure and very low on the technology scale compared to themselves.

They saw a quick end to the war and nothing, not even something like oh say, a guardian shrine maiden who solves problems, while not able of getting a decent donation, or something like that.

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"<p>

"Eh, what's wrong da ze," asked the magician known as Marisa.

"I don't know, I felt an air of discourtesy from somewhere far away," said Reimu.

"Don't let it get to ya, ze" said Marisa.

"I guess," said Reimu.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Reimu"

"What is it Marisa"

"A lot of stuff has changed, hasn't it"

"I guess so"

As she finished saying that, a human ran by, running through the shrine and then the person ran into the donation box, fell a bit, got up and then kept running like hell.

Reimu suddenly wore a dark look on her face, while Marisa just looked bored.

"Unless it something bad, like Utsuho going on a rampage, then I am gonna-"

ROOAAAARRRRR

From the ground next to the shrine burst a massive worm-like monstrosity, with a body a dark-greyish color, a large mouth with multiple teeth, including the inner areas of its throat, and with glowing areas on its body, all containing a glowing gold colored energy.

The massive creature continued on, chasing after the fleeing human.

Reimu now had a straight expression, then Marisa said:

"Is a Cat-G among the things you would forgive"

"Close enough"

The said person would have stopped to apologize, but it would have been difficult with a Cat-G Akrid trying to kill her.

The person was wearing a light patrol uniform, equipped with a special full body, light military armor, and wore a military issue, temperature controlled hoodie, had combat boots, a specially designed yet mostly unnecessary breathing mask, and a gauntlet on her arm glowing with an energy that was similar to the creatures.

A clearing came up and the massive akrid burst from the ground, the girl grabbing her assault rifle and fires the rifles 9.5x40mm KURZ/.374 Caliber rounds into the glowing areas of the creature, causing three areas to explode, throwing the glowing energy outward in small puddles, the girl immediately ran up to the energy and the device on her wrist activated the absorption system in her armor, absorbing the energy and soon the energy was added to the girls already existing supply, and then the creature almost smashed into her as it dove into the ground, then its tail came from underground and from it came large masses that were energized to explosive proportions, all of which almost blew the girl apart, but she avoided.

The creature then came right out of the ground and then it let out a massive and mighty roar, but this exactly what the girl wanted, and she pulled out a disk grenade, then she threw the grenade into its mouth, which blew up in its throat, and the creature slumped to the ground appearing dead, and the girl collected the loose thermal energy and started to walk away.

She did not notice the creature get up until it roared and lunged at her, and was soon practically on top of her about to swallow her whole, then just as it seemed like she would become the creatures lunch…..

"MASTER SPARK"

The creatures head was blown apart by a large beam of rainbow color, and the disembodied creature collapsed, this time truly dead.

The girl looked to see as Marisa who was on her broom, and Reimu flying beside her descended toward her and landed.

"Well looks like you attracted something big, ze," said the ordinary magician.

"I was originally heading for the transit station when the Cat-G came right out of the ground and immediately tried to kill, thankfully this was a young one and not one of the adults, or I doubt I would have lived for long, oh, and sorry about the box," said the girl.

"Don't mention it, can't say that you meant since you were running for your life and all," said the Miko of Hakurei.

"Anyways, well take you to the station in case anything else comes up," said Reimu.

"It would be much appreciated," said the girl.

"However, there will be a bit of a price for almost breaking the-," Reimu was cut off as the girl handed her several thousand Yen bills that she had on her, along with other types of bills.

That'll do," said Reimu as she got the money.

They went along, the two flying at a rather slow pace and the girl below them, running at an even pace, not tiring in the least.

The finally reached a structure located near an ocean, located in the remains of what used to be a carrier from the past age, and from it, several VTOL transports using advanced fixed wind, jet-technology were there, flying some people in and taking others to different areas.

The girl said her goodbye's to the two problem solvers of Gensokyo and used a wireless link to send a payment before boarding the designated craft, which flew off, Marisa and Reimu watching as it headed toward a large city in the distance, where a tower at the center was releasing particles into the air, clearing out the pollutants in the air.

"A lot of stuff has changed," said Marisa.

"Yes, it has," said Reimu.

A lot has changed

Authors note:

The history of what had happened and were many of the characters ended up is coming up next chapter.


End file.
